An Imprisoned Conversation
by Labraid
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are locked in a room together. They talk. A teeny bit of slash.


"What are you in for?" Harry asked as he bounced the rubber ball across the small cell to Malfoy.

"Treason." Malfoy threw it back. Harry lifted an eyebrow as he caught the ball and threw it back. "I was thinking about going to Dumbledore with the newest plans to kidnap you."

"Oh." Harry caught the ball again and threw to Malfoy and there was silence except for the sound of the ball hitting the stone floor as they tossed it back and forth.

"Sorry they caught me before I could, by the way." Bounce.

"It's not your fault." Bounce.

"Do you have any plans on how to get out?" Bounce.

"Nope, do you?" Bounce.

"Well obviously, Potter, if I had I wouldn't have asked you, would I?" Slytherin superiority ringing through his voice as he bounced the ball back to Harry.

"I dunno, this could all just be an elaborate scheme to make sure I don't escape again." He didn't bounce the ball this time but outright threw it at Malfoy. "Sorry, I'm just a bit frustrated, you know?"

"I can see where you'd get that feeling." There was silence again for awhile.

"So, how's he going to kill me this time?"

"Well, first there is going to be some heavy torture and humiliation," Harry nodded, like that was surprising. "Then they have a guy who's going to polyjuice into Dumeledore and stab you."

"Where'd they get a hair from Dumbledore?" The ball bounced again

"Actually, it's a toenail." Bounce.

"Well, where'd they get his toenail?" Bounce.

"Crabbe, I think, he had dention polishing all of Dumbledore's doo-dads last week, I think they told him to wait until the old man left the room and then he went sneaking through his trashcan."

"This has to be one of his craziest schemes yet."

"You're telling me."

All the while they were bouncing the ball back and forth. Harry paused as a thought occured to him.

"Why'd they let you keep the ball?" And bounced it back to Malfoy.

"Well, they searched all my pockets, and took my outer robes, like it appears they've done to you," Harry nodded. "But they didn't check to see what I was holding in my hand."

"That was rather foolish of them."

"One thing that can be said about the Death Eaters, they're not incredibly inteligent."

"You're telling me," He bounced the ball back to Malfoy again, "I'm only seventeen and I've escaped from them going on eight times." He caught the ball and took a second to look at the ball itself. It was Gryffindor colors, which mildly surprised him, but he presummed that Malfoy had probably knicked it off of someone. The scarlet and gold were swirling ceaselessly, and to stare at it too long would have him mesmerised he was sure. He bounced it back. "Where'd you get that? Seems much too Gryffindor a thing for you to have, Malfoy."

"I knicked it off of a Gryffindor, little what's his name. You know, the one always taking your picture."

"Collin Creevey." He said it sort of fast.

"God bless you."

"I'm flattered that you'd say that, but it wasn't a sneeze. I said 'Collin Creevey.'"

"Who?"

"The kid who takes my picture."

"The name sounds familiar."

"You did go to school with him for the last six or so years."

"I doubt that's it, I hardly pay any attention to the Gryfindors unless it's to pester you and your two sidekicks. Is there anything my father would have against the bloke?"

"Umm, he is muggle born, so that probably warrants unmitigated loathing on your father's part."

"That's probably it. Just the other day he was listing to me the unworthy who were going to have to be weeded out when 'Our Master' finally took control of the world."

Harry nodded in a so there you go sort of way. They bounced the ball back and forth a couple times before Harry asked. "So how serious are you about this whole switching sides thing?"

"Serious enough to get myself locked up for my efforts to do so." Harry nodded again and bounced the ball again. "Why do you ask, Boy Wonder?"

"Please, don't call me that. And well, when we get back to school, you're going to need someone who'll back you up."

"I don't need your help, _Boy Wonder._"

"With your name? And your so far total lack of evidence to your innocence? There are those among us that would just as soon hex you into a million pieces than willing accept you into the fold with a '_I solemnly swear I'm not here to bitterly betray you.'_ But if I say that you're a good guy, they'll have to take you in on the off chance that I'll go crazy and leave the cause if they don't."

"Are you sure you're a Gryffindor?"

"Why?"

"That was an incredibly Slytherin thing for you to say."

"Well the Hat did want to put me in Slytherin."

"You're joking."

"Nope. I asked to be put into Gryffindor because I couldn't stand the thought of having to share a room with you, Crabbe and Goyle for seven years." Malfoy looked affronted as he bounced the ball with a tad more force than necessary. "What? You were a total prat. And I don't know the last time you gave your oafish sidekicks a good look in the face."

"Oafish? You made that up."

Harry gave a so what if I did shrug. There was another pause in the conversation.

"Nice alliteration, by the way." Malfoy said.

"I know, I was just thinking that."

"I liked that one."

"It does have a nice ring to it."

"So, how long do think we'll be locked up for."

"No clue. But I'll wager that they take me out before you."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, it's the natural orders of things isn't it? First goes the guy who's your sworn enemy simply because he was born, then the guy who's your sworn enemy because he tried to stab you in the back."

"I think the back-stabber goes first. Betrayal is a much stronger feeling than loathing."

"No, the guy you've hated longer should go first. He's wanted me dead for seventeen years now, his patience was lost sixteen years ago, he wants me dead first."

"I'm pretty sure I'm first, they're going to want to warm up for the main event."

"You'll be after me, so they can get out any left over anger that they didn't get out on me."

"Potter, you're quite mistaken if you think they're going to off you when they're still angry at you. For the most part they're Slytherins, they're not going to let you go until full retribution has been paid."

"All the more reason for me to go first. All this pent up retribution, they'll want to get it out as soon as possible, they've been feeling like this for ages."

"Slytherins are all about delayed gratification, they can wait, and they'll want to be in the prime of their outrage when they get started on you, so they'll, like I said, warm up on me."

"You present a good argument, Malfoy, but you forget, I've been here, and done this before."

"You have not been in this very cell before. Why would they put you in the exact same cell as they had before when you escaped?"

"You said it yourself, the Death Eaters aren't renowned for their inteligence." He could still see the doubt on Malfoy's face. "Look, on the wall you leaning against, right behind your head."

Harry held onto the ball as Malfoy turned and looked at the wall where Harry had inscribed, on his previous visit, a small poem.

"_I hate Death Eaters / They smell like poo / I wish they would kill Rita Skeeter / I wish there was something I could do/ To disappear all the Death Eaters/ Because they smell like poo."_ Malfoy read it off the wall. "_A poem by Harry Potter._" Harry nodded proud of himself. "Well, aren't you the world's best poet, Boy Wonder."

"I was bored, and the other guy was unconscious." Harry said and resumed bouncing the ball.

"Smell like poo?"

"Well, most of them do."

"They do not."

"What's the closest you've gotten to Macnair?" Malfoy made a face. "Yeah, now tell me that he does not smell like poo."

"I'll give you Macnair, but they don't all smell like poo."

"No, some of them do bathe on occasion, but the majority of them smell like poo."

Malfoy shook his head and sent the ball back to Harry. He also muttered something under his breath that Harry didn't quite catch.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"Maybe I meant for you to not hear what I said."

"I don't doubt it. What did you say?"

"I'm not repeating myself, Golden Boy."

"Come on, Malfoy, just tell me what you said."

"I don't want to," Malfoy said with a petualant huff.

"We're going to be on the same side from now on, might as well tell me what it was you said."

"Exactly the reason while I will refrain from repeating myself."

"Now you are repeating yourself. Just say it and be done."

"Fine."

"Well, say it."

"I had said; 'It's not as if your side smells any better.'"

"What do you mean by that? We all bathe, and it's certain. We smell like a garden of roses compared to your lot."

"Hagrid does not smell like a garden of roses compared to anyone. And he most certainly does not bathe."

"Oh, I forgot about Hagrid. I bet you can't name three others."

"Snape, Lupin, and Black."

"On YOUR side, part wolf, and deceased. You've got nothing."

"He is so not on our side."

"Is too."

"I swear to you, Potter, that man is not on our side."

"And I swear to you that he is not on ours."

It took a moment for the thought to occur to them, and then it hit them at the same time.

"That bastard."

"He's playing one side off the other."

"What does he get out of it though?"

"Probably hours of entertainment."

"Would a person, even Snape, do something like that just for entertainment?"

"Who knows? I've had the sneaking suspicion for ages, though, that the man is completely barmy."

"What gave it away to you?"

"When, while he was giving me detention, he started regailing me with the tale of how you were actually his son. How he and your mother had had a fling in their last year of school and how after a huge row after he joined the Death Eaters she'd run off to James Potter, who claimed to be your father and when you were born they put a powerful concealing charm on you to make it look exactly like your adoptive father. When Snape found out where you were living he told Voldie where you were and made up the whole story about the prophecy just to get you back."

"That is utter crap. I've seen the Prophecy with my own eyes."

"Supposedly that was a fake."

"What about the fact that that's not what a concealing charm does at all."

"Hey, I told you it was barmy."

"Actually, I've heard the story before, he told the same one to me once when we we're holed up at Order Headquarter's over Christmas, then he made a pass at me and tried to get in my pants."

"He's done that to you too?"

"Three times now."

"Four."

"Well you've known him longer than I have."

"Hmm, I'm getting bored."

"I know how you feel."

"You wouldn't happen to have any smokes would you?"

"Nope, they took mine too."

Malfoy started to hum the chorus of some song and they continued to bounce the ball back and forth. After Malfoy had hummed the same ten seconds of song over twenty times Harry was tired of hearing that song.

"I'm tired of hearing that same ten seconds over and over again. Hum something else."

"I would, but now that you've said something I can't think of any other songs."

"Not even Jingle Bells?"

"What, Potter?"

"Christmas song."

"Never heard of it."

"Really?"

"No, Potter, I just said that I've never heard of it for shits and giggles."

"Hey, no need to get testy, Malfoy. I just find it hard to believe that there is someone who doesn't know how Jingle Bells goes."

"Well, I don't."

"That's crazy. This is one that will have to go down in the books."

"Do you ever shut up?"

"On occasion, when I see fit to do so."

"How about now?"

"No, don't really feel like shutting up just now."

"Is your sole purpose in life just to annoy me?"

"No, my sole purpose in life is to kill Voldemort, this is just a hobby."

"What? I don't deserve to be someone's sole purpose in life?"

"I'm sorry, Malfoy. But it's not my fault you're a secondary character in this story, I didn't plan for it to be this way."

"I'm sure you didn't."

"Not that I wouldn't do it any differently, except maybe for the part where all my parental figures die. I'd change that."

"If it were my story I'd be the main character."

"Of course."

"What does that mean, Potter?"

"Exactly what it does."

Malfoy did the petulant huff thing again.

"What are you? Three? Come on, buck up, be a man, insult me back. What happened to the Draco Malfoy we all know and hate?"

"Shut up, Boy-Who-Lived."

"Make me, Malfoy."

"I could, if I wanted to."

"Well then I guess I'm..." Harry was cut off from replying by a fist in the face. Harry grinned. "That's more like it." And swung back at Malfoy, catching his left ear.

"Are you trying to deafen me?"

"You wouldn't have to worry about my talking all the time if I did." He was rewarded with a fist in the stomach, and was kind enough to reciprocate. They stopped talking and just tussled on the floor, getting punches and kicks in where they could. Some time later they were both tired of fighting and laid back on the stone floor in the middle of the room.

"How much time do you think we've wasted now?" Harry asked as he gently prodded what he was sure was going to be a black eye.

"No clue, not nearly enough."

"That's what I figured."

"What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know. I can't think of anything."

"You could write another poem."

"I can't rhyme worth shit, as you should well know."

"It was a thought."

"You write a poem."

"I rhyme worse than you."

"We could bounce the ball some more."

"That's boring, and it rolled off some where when we started to fight."

"It's not like it could have gone far."

"I just don't want to go and get it."

"Spoiled."

"I don't see you getting up to go get it."

"I don't much feel like playing with it anymore."

"Why did you suggest it then?"

"It's something to do, is it not?"

"True." They say in silence for some time, just staring at the uneven ceilings.

"That one looks a bit like a hippogriff." Harry pointed to a crack in the afformetioned ceiling.

"Did you just seriously say that?"

"I think I did."

"I think we're barmy now."

"Probably." There was another moment of silence.

"Potter?"

"Hmmm?"

"Have you... nevermind, it's stupid for me to even ask."

"No go ahead, ask."

"I changed my mind I'm not going to ask."

"Malfoy. Ask already."

"It's way too personal. I don't want to ruin this... whatever this is."

Harry turned over on his side and grabbed a hold of Malfoy's hand and shook it vigorously. "Harry Potter, pleased to meet you."

"Draco Malfoy." He said it with a smile on his face.

"And seven years and about three months later, he finally took the proffered hand of friendship."

"Are you serious?"

"Sure."

"Wow. Do you know how much it hurt when you never did that before?"

"I'm guessing a lot." Harry rearranged himself so he was laying on his back again.

"Quite a bit, that's for sure."

"You had been a total prat. Arrogant to boot."

"I was trying to impress you."

"You did a very good job."

"Shut up, Potter."

"What were you going to ask me?"

"I'm not going to ask now that I know you're my friend."

"Friends aren't afraid to ask friends questions, Malfoy."

"I am not scared."

"So ask then."

"Hmph."

"I'll answer as honestly as I can."

"I was going to ask..." He started and Harry gestured for him to continue. "Nevermind. It's stupid."

"Would the answer help us to pass the time?"

"It might, depending on the answer."

"Ask then. I'm bored out of my mind."

"Have you ever..." He gulped and spat the rest out as a single word. "Kissedaguy?"

Harry pretended to think about it for awhile a smile on his face.

"I thought you'd never ask."

"What? You knew what I was going to say?"

"I could sort of guess."

"You prat." There was a slight pause. "Have you?"

"Have you?"

"You can't answer my question with my own question."

"I think I just did."

"You answer first."

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Potter. Just answer the question."

"I may have. Your turn."

"That's not a real answer."

"You didn't say the answer had to be informative, it's your turn."

"No I haven't."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Have you kissed anyone?"

"My mother."

"Eww."

"Not like that, Potter."

"Well, anyone related to you doesn't count."

"That narrows my options down to Granger and that Creevy kid we were talking about."

"I'm related to you?"

"Every pureblood family is related. You never wondered about how Weaslette has the same nose as me, and how no one can tell if Blaise is a girl or a boy?"

"What does Zabini have to do with anything?"

"I don't know, I just felt like bringing it up. Anyways, yes, they're all interconnected."

"How am I related to the Weasleys?"

"I don't know, I don't keep track of how many seconds and thirds and foldeds and removeds there are."

"Really? I thought that that would be some sort of pureblood requirement."

"I only keep track of the ones that are too close. So I don't end up commiting incest."

"So I'm guessing that the space between us is far enough, if you can actually ask."

"Especially since your mother was muggle born. That adds a whole set of completely unrelated to me genes."

"Lucky us."

"So do you want to?"

"First tell me if you've kissed anyone else before."

"It's none of your bussiness, Potter."

"Hey, I thought we were friends now."

"It's still none of your bussiness."

"Friends don't keep secrets from friends."

"How many of these ridiculous rules are there."

"Quite a few. Just tell me, Malfoy."

"No, I haven't, not really."

"This is too good."

"What?"

"Hated enemies for so long, and I get to be your first kiss."

"Shut up and kiss me, Potter. Before my brain rots from your inane chattering."

"I bet you feel like a big man, using phrases like 'inane chattering,' Makes you sound just like Snape in his more lucid moments."

"Are we going to do this, or are you going to keep on stalling."

Harry propped himself up on an elbow. "I'm not stalling."

"You are too stalling."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Fine, maybe I am, a little."

"So quit it and get on with it already."

"Whatever you say, lord Malfoy." Harry leaned over and gently grazed his lips over Malfoy's.

"That's it? That's what everyone's been..." Malfoy didn't get to finish the statement because Harry leaned over again and kissed him with much more pressure and insistence. When Harry lifted his head again. Malfoy had a dazed look in his eyes. Harry laughed softly and Malfoy frowned, and Harry laughed a little harder.

"What's so funny, Potter?"

"I think I've gone crazy."

"Well, glad to see you've finally caught on, the rest of us have known that for ages."

"Shut up, you."

"Not until I know what it was that you were laughing at."

"I thought to myself that you looked cute when you've been kissed. Then I realized what I had done and who with, and what I was thinking about you afterward and knew that they've probably been right all along. I am crazy."

"You most certainly are. Cute? I'm a Malfoy, I am not cute."

"A day ago and I would have agreed most whole heartedly." Harry could see that Malfoy was going to start talking again so he quickly stopped him in the most agreeable way available. He slowly coaxed Malfoy's lips openand teased the other boys tungue mercilessly until he drew it into his mouth and gently sucked on it. Then he pulled away with a gleam in his eye. Draco looked completely dazed again.

"Why'd you stop."

"They're coming for me."

"You mean they're coming for me."

"No, the they I'm talking about wouldn't be coming for you. Your going with us, no doubt, but they aren't coming for you."

"Who is it?"

"The other two parts of the Golden trio."

"How do they know where you are?"

"After the last time I was kidnapped, Hermione insisted that I have a tracking charm implanted in my skin."

"Where?"

Harry turned a bit a pulled his ear forward so that Malfoy could see behind it. There was a small lump visible under his skin. "I said the activation incantation right before I was knocked out. A journal that Hermione has, would have rang until she picked it up and opened it, and it'll've showed her a map to where ever here is."

"Clever. She should have been a Ravenclaw. Why isn't she?"

"No clue. Probably has something to do with the fact she is actually coming to save me now."

"Not on their own."

"No, Ron, and the rest of the D.A. will probably run to my rescue too."

"They're not going to go to the adults?"

"What can I say. We're Gryffindors."

At that moment there were several loud bangs out side their door.

"Told you they were coming."

"How'd you know by the way?

"I could hear them."

"Through the stone walls?"

"No, the tracking charm also works as a transmitter. They told me they were coming, and they told me that they were upstairs."

"Again, clever."

"We should move away from the door. They're going to blast it open."

"Alright."

They both moved to the opposite wall and crouched down. Then there was a loud bang and a crash.

There was a feminine yell, "Harry! Are you in there?"

"Right here, Hermione."

"Quick. I've got your wand we should be able to fight our way out with your help."

Harry took his wand.

"Did you get Malfoy's too?"

She looked to the other boy in the small room, the sounds of a fight still coming from the hall behind her. She caught sight of Malfoy and held up a wand. "Yours?"

He grabbed it, and she took that as a yes. Then all three of them went to join the fray.


End file.
